Estupido Amor
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Un internado, un amor, Un descuido, Un problema! Ciel, Alois y Grell terminan embarazadas de los chicos de sus sueños...Que pasara?


**Nota de la Autora: **Holiis!:3 Estaba escuchando: "You Will Rule the World" de Sebas-Chan! 3 Y se me ocurrió estoo! ^^

No se si han notado que mi personaje favorito es Alois! Nyaaa~~ Me identifico con el! xD

**Estupido Amor.**

Era de mañana, el sol brilla, la aves cantan.

Un joven de cabellos azabaches se desperezaba en su cómoda cama abriendo sus ojos rubíes.

-Otro aburrido día.-Dijo, ladeo la cabeza hacia el despertador y observo la hora; 5:59 AM.

Se levanto y enseguida sonó el despertador, se acerco a la cama de la derecha la cual era una litera, Se agacho a la cama de abajo y removió un cuerpo.-William, Levántate.-Se irguió y repitió la acción con el cuerpo de arriba.-Claude, despierta.-Luego de eso se marcho a darse un baño.

Entre las sabanas de abajo salio un chico apuesto con el cabello un poco desordenado, tomo sus lentes de la mesa de noche cerca de la cama de Sebastian, se dispuso a arreglar su cama.

Luego Claude bajo de su cama ya arreglada, observo la hora 6:20 AM.

-6:20! Sebastian apúrate.-Claude se alarmo y comenzó a golpear la puerta insistentemente.

-Espera! Me estoy arreglando.-Sebastian salio del baño con su uniforme puesto.

Consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados dejando ver un collar con una pajuela de guitarra, un chaleco negro con la insignia de la escuela en el lado izquierdo, unos pantalones negros y unas converse negras, con su cabello perfectamente desordenado.

-Es todo tuyo.-Sebastian tomo su bolso del instituto y salio de la habitación perdiéndose entre los grandes pasillos.

Claude entro rápidamente y se tardo un poco, luego entro Will, faltando 5 minutos para empezar las clases los chicos salieron corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

Al llegar al salón se dieron cuenta que el maestro no había llegado, agradecieron a Kami y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

Sebastian al final de la fila cerca de la ventana, Claude a su lado y Will en el otro (No se si entiende, son 3 filas y ellos están de últimos, uno al lado del otro).

-Eres un maldito.-Dijo Claude mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-Bastardo.-Secundo Will.

-Si,Si.-Respondió el azabache indiferente.

El profesor Tanaka entro y dio comienzo a la clase, media hora después sonó el timbre anunciando la salida ya que era jueves y los profesores estarían ocupados puntuando sus evaluaciones y les darían un descanso, eran aproximadamente las 8:20 AM.

-Oye, en unos minutos deben salir los de secundaria.-Dijo Will encendiendo un cigarro.

-he!.-Sebastian estaba sentado recargando el peso de su cuerpo cómodamente en el tronco de un árbol.

-Tendremos que compartir nuestro patio con ellos.-Will suspiro.-Porque justamente hoy tenían que pintar su patio, Porque justamente hoy que comienza nuestra semana libre tenían que estar aquí.-Will y Sebastian intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.-Porque justamente hoy tenia que estar cierta rubia.

-Y no es Elizabeth.-Esta vez fue Sebastian el que observo con ojos significativos a Claude.

En eso se ve al profesor Tanaka dirigiendo a un grupo de estudiantes.

-Carraspeo un poco.-Bien estudiantes, los de 1re Año se van con el profesor Ash, Los de 2do Año con la profesora Ángela y los de 3ro sigan a la profesora Hannah.

Los chicos observaban atentamente a los de 3ro, Claude lo hacia disimuladamente.

-Hay vienen.-Los chicos observaron a todos acomodarse en una mesa.-Espera, y las chicas?.

-LIZZY!-Sebastian llamo a la rubia de coleta la cual se acero a ellos.-Donde están Ciel y Alois.

-Y Grell.-Incluyo William.

-Ah! ellas están con hannah, en realidad La señorita Hannah cito a Alois por decir una mala palabra y Ciel la acompaño.-Respondió sonriente.-Y Grell esta con Soma y Agni.

-Esos Malditos.-William se levanto y corrió hacia la pelirroja y los Indus.

-Gracias Elizabeth.-Respondió con una sonrisa Sebastian.

A lo lejos vieron acercarse a las chicas, Alois estaba con cara enfadada y Ciel solo sonreía con sorna; Las chicas pasaron al lado de los chicos sin siquiera prestarles atención y se sentaron en unas bancas no tan lejos de ellos, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la melodiosa risa de Ciel según Sebastian.

Sebastian se acerco hasta ellas rodeando con el brazo a Ciel acercándola a el.

-Pequeña Ciel.-Sebastian acerco sus labios a los de ella.

-Hola Sebastian.-Antes de que el azabache la besara ella coloco su paleta sobre sus labios impidiendo el beso.

-Muy Lista.-Respondió Sebastian soltando una breve carcajada.

-Lo se.-Sebastian le quito la paleta a Ciel y la comenzó a saborear.

Alois siguió con su mala cara lo que causo que Sebastian le preguntara.-Porque tienes esa cara de perro aguado.

Alois le gruño.-Cállate Michaelis.-Se levanto y se fue dando zancadas.

Claude le dirigió una mirada fea al azabache.

-Ve a seguirla, no ira muy lejos! Seguro esta en nuestra habitación.-Dijo Ciel.

Claude siguió el rastro de la chica rubia.

-Oye, No te la comas toda.-Regaño Ciel, le quito la paleta de la boca y saboreo la saliva de Sebastian lentamente moviendo su lengua de manera sensual, Lo que causo una Erección en el OjiRojo.

-Sabes? Yo voy por agua.-Sebastian empezó a sentirse acalorado por lo que corrió hacia su habitación.

-E-Espera!.-Ciel lo siguió recogiendo su bolso y el de el, el cual lo olvido en su huida.

-William!.-Grell se emociono al ver al chico de sus sueños acercarse a ella.

-Hola Grell!.-Saludo con una sonrisa leve.

-Como est-

-Holaaa!.-Saludo alegremente Lau.

-Lau! Como estas?.-Grell ignoro olímpicamente a William causando enojo en este y fue a abrazar al chino pervertido.

-Bien, Bien!.-Lau abrazo mas fuerte a Grell, aplastando sus pechos, Will le dirigió una mala mirada.

-S-Sa, Ranmao! Mejor vamos a comer algo.-El chino nervioso por el aura maligna que comenzaba a transmitir Will, Huyo junto con su hermana.

-Soma, Acompáñeme a ese lugar de haya.-Agni se llevo a soma casi a rastras, No sin antes dirigir una mirada inquisitiva al de lentes.

-Grell! Quisieras comer conmigo?.-Pregunto temiendo a la respuesta.

-Oh! Claro Will, puedo…Llamarte Will?.-Pregunto Grell con un pequeño sonrojo a juego con su mata de cabello roja.

-Llámame como quieras.-Respondió aparentando estar serio.

Tomaron rumbo a la cafetería mas apartada de todo el ruido.

-En el Cuarto de Sebastian-

-OE! Sebastian! ESPERA!.-Ciel corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, salto y se encaramo en la espalda del azabache entrelazando sus piernas en sus caderas.

Sebastian sintió una pequeña punzada en su Glande, sintió que se correría pronto y todavía no se había masturbado.

-C-Ciel!.-Sebastian hablaba con dificultad, su erección le dolía.

-Que te pasa! Te sientes bien?.-Ciel se acerco mas a su rostro.

-Si no es nada.-Sebastian abrió la puerta de su habitación con Ciel todavía en su espalda y la cerro con pestillo, de eso Ciel no se dio cuenta.

Se acerco a su gran cama todavía desarreglada y deposito su cuerpo con cuidado, dejando las mochilas en el suelo.

-No has arreglado tu cama aun? Cielos Sebastian, si que eres perezoso.-Dijo con burla la chica de ojos Zafiro.

Sebastian no respondió.

-Puedo ver TV?.-Sebastian asintió esperando que se le bajara la excitación la cual ocultaba con un cojín entre sus piernas.

-Bien.-Ciel puso su programa favorito "Daria"**(1).**

Ciel volvió a lo que era su diversión hace unos minutos, Comer la paleta.

Empezó a dar lengüetazos a la punta, luego en el centro, al rato la metió en su boca entrecerrando sus hermosos ojos haciendo un lento vaivén con su cabeza, todo eso ante la atenta mirada de Sebastian; El cual no lo soporto mas.

-Maldición Ciel.-Argumento Sebastian acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

-Que haces?.-Ciel no perdía su temple de orgullo.

-Mira como me tienes.-Tomo la mano de la chica y la acerco al bulto en sus pantalones.

-S-Sebastian.-Ciel se alarmo y retiro su mano de "ese" lugar, dándole un pequeño golpecito en la glande.

Sebastian Gimió.-Ciel! Déjate llevar.-Añadió dirigiendo la mano de la chica a su paquete.

-P-Pero yo no se hacer esto.-La mirada inocente de Ciel hizo que Sebastian se excitara mas aun si es posible.

-Solo….Juega con ella.-Ciel asintió y Sebastian coloco su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la chica aspirando su aroma.

Ciel movió su mano lentamente, Sebastian desabrocho sus pantalones y saco su GRAN miembro, lo masturbo ante una ruborizada Ciel, Ella llevada por la curiosidad coloco su mano y realizo lo que Sebastian.

-Es tan, Viscosa.-Sebastian largo una risa ante el comentario.-OYE!

-Mueve tu mano.-argumento Sebastian y Ciel comenzó la tarea, Sebastian sufrió unos espasmos y se corrió en la mano de Ciel.

-Oye…-Sebastian estaba jadeando en su Oído.-Estas Bien?.-El azabache asintió y se levanto abrochando sus pantalones.

-Déjame ayudarte.-Sebastian saco de su bolsillo un pañuelo blanco y limpio los residuos de su semilla.-Solo te penetraba, tienes que practicar para hacerlo mas seguido.-Ciel asintió levemente sonrojada.

-Nee…Sebastian.-El aludido termino de limpiar la mano de la chica.-Esto, no lo sabrá nadie Verdad?.-Cierto tono de inseguridad salio de la boca de Ciel.

-Claro, Un secreto entre tu y yo.-El azabache mostró su hermosa sonrisa, la cual se torno picara.-Lo hemos estado haciendo desde hace 2 meses y nadie lo sabe; A menos que quieras que publique el video de ayer-Recibió una fuerte bofetada la cual le ladeo el rostro, sonrío son soberbia.-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Mas respeto Maldito.-Ciel miro a Sebastian con ira mal contenida.

-Respeto? Para ti solo soy un consolador.-Espeto Sebastian esta vez ofendido.-No me trates como a cualquiera Ciel, Recuerda que no soy un humano común; tengo capacidades con las cuales puedo hacerte lo que me plazca.-Sebastian se deleito con la mirada asesina de Ciel, la cual tenia intenciones de abofetearlo de nuevo, pero el fue mas rápido y tomo su muñeca.-Igual que tu.

Ciel se soltó bruscamente tomo su mochila y se fue dando un portazo; No sin antes escuchar: Mañana lo repetimos cariño.-Que la hizo sonreír con pesadez.

-En la habitación de las chicas-

-C-Claude! Maaas!.- Gemía sin pudor la rubia.

Claude clavo sus uñas en la cintura de Alois y fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas dando una y otra vez en la próstata de la chica.

-Me…voy…..A.. C-Correr-Anuncio el OjiDorado.

-H-Hazlo….-Claude dio una potente embestida y se corrió dentro de la chica.

Se acomodaron en la cama y cubrieron sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Claude.-Alois estaba acostada en el fuerte pecho de su amante mientras este le acariciaba sus hermosas hebras doradas.

-Dime.-Respondió este cerrando los ojos.

-Usaste protección?.-Pregunto no muy segura, ante eso Claude abrió los ojos de golpe; "_Maldición, Sabia que olvide algo"._

-No.-Fue su simple respuesta.

-NO? NO DICES?.-Alois se incorporo y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

-Se me olvido.-Respondió el moreno simplemente.

Alois se termino de vestir y salio echa una furia de su propia habitación; Claude recogió su ropa y se tomo todo el tiempo del mundo en vestirse y salir a buscar a su fiera rubia.

-Con Grell y william en los baños-

-WILL~~-Esta vez Grell gemía a los cuatro vientos.

-Dios Grell….Eres T-tan…estrecha!.-Will siguió embistiendo fuertemente a Grell hasta que se corrió soltando un gran Gemido.

-Eso fue magnifico.-Grell trataba de acompasar su respiración igual que Will.

William salio lentamente de Grell, su sonrisa se borro cuando observo con horror: El condón Roto.

-Will Cariño, Que pasa?.-Pregunto Grell colocándose la camiseta del nombrado.

-El…Condón esta roto.-Will observo atentamente a Grell esperando su reacción.

-Que?.-La pelirroja ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa no dando crédito a lo que sus hermosos oídos escuchaban.

-El condón esta roto.-Will recibió una bofetada que le rompió un poco el labio.

-WILLIAM T. SPEARS!.-Vocifero molesta Grell.-LARGATE DE MI VISTA.-Will no se esperaba esa reacción.

-G-Grell Cálmate si?.-Sus intentos fueron en vano ya que Grell se vistió rápidamente y salio de la caseta de los baños mas apartados.

A la mañana siguiente las chicas se levantaron temprano, se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar deseando con todas sus fuerzas no encontrarse con los chicos, Claro! Todas menos Ciel.

Recogieron sus bandejas y visualizaron a los chicos no muy lejos, Alois y Grell caminaron hasta la mesa mas alejada de ellos, cosa imposible por el comedor repleto de estudiantes! No les quedo de otra que sentarse una mesa al frente de ellos, Alois y Grell dándole las espaldas; Ciel solo observaba divertida todo el espectáculo.

-Oigan! Que les pasa?.-Ciel no recibió respuesta, prosiguió a comer en silencio igual que sus amigas.

Todos los estudiantes comían placidamente, Alois fue la primera en terminar de comer, recogió su bandeja pero cuando se dio la vuelta choco con alguien; específicamente la Maestra de Música y la persona que mas odia: Hannah Anafeloz, lo que hizo que se ensuciara toda.

-Maldición!.-Vocifero enojada, toda la cafetería presto atención a lo que sucedía; Sus amigos se reían incluso Claude soltó una carcajada la cual escucho la rubia.-Mierda!.-La rubia se corto el dedo en un intento de Recoger los pedazos de lo que alguna vez fue un plato.

-Trancy! Esas no son palabras de una Lady, Castigada! La quiero en el salón de Música al final del día.-Hannah estaba avergonzada y enojada.

-Me vale una mierda, Zorra!.-Alois le arrojo los alimentos y se marcho furiosa, Hannah la siguió y abofeteo frente a toda la cafetería.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento cayo la tarde, y Alois tenía que cumplir con su castigo al cual no quería ir.

Ella estaba acostada en su gran cama dormitando, las chicas salieron a comprar chocolates y ella no tenia ánimos de salir, Hannah abrió la puerta agarro a Alois del brazo bruscamente y se la llevo a rastras.

-QUE HACES? SUELTAME!.-Alois luchaba por soltarse.

-Tienes 15 minutos de retraso, Necesito continuar mi clase! Haga el favor de callarse.-Hannah abrió la puerta del salón de Música y entro con Alois, cerro la puerta con pestillo.

Alois se puso Roja de la pena al saber donde estaba, El salón de Música de 4to año, donde estaba su "queridísimo" Claude; Su vergüenza aumento cuando comenzaron a silbarle y decirle toda clase de piropos, ella solo estaba vestida con una camisa holgada azul marino que le llegaba arriba del ombligo de manga corta mostrando un hombro y unos pantalones cortos marrones y apenas le dio tiempo de colocarse sus zapatillas, dejando una hermosa vista a sus piernas largas y blancas.

-Toma asiento Alois y no interrumpas mi clase, Hoy serás una mas del montón por lo cual tendrás que colaborar.-Alois se sentó en la ultima fila, para su mala suerte al lado de Claude (este salón es mas grande por lo cual tiene 4 filas, como ya explique: Sebastian en la fila de la derecha de ultimo, luego Will luego Claude y Alois a su lado xD).

Claude no le apartaba la vista de ella, arranco un pedazo de papel de su cuaderno escribió algo y se lo mando.

Alois reviso el papel el cual decía lo siguiente "_Lo Siento"_, Arrugo el papel y se lo lanzo en la cara.

-Trancy, estamos en teoría! Pero hoy le daré el lujo de cantar algo.-Alois palideció ante eso.-Póngase en el centro e interprete lo siguiente.-La albina le paso unas cuantas hojas.-Adelante, Deléitenos con su hermosa voz.-

Alois se imagino el sonido de las campanas para concentrarse:

_-_**(**_**1)**__Con cautela iras…Porque dios observa los pasos que das_

_Toma fuerte mi mano, y así sabre que segura estaré._

_Aunque muy lejos estés, soledad. Algún día yo te veré otra vez…Yo lo se._

_Cerca estuve de ti una vez, en mi confiabas también._

_Si algo ignore de ti ignore, volvías a mi! Me lo hacías saber….me lo hacías saber otra vez._

Todos estaban impresionados con la voz de Alois, incluso Claude que no apartaba la vista de ese hermoso "Ángel"; Sebastian lo estaba grabando todo.

_Algo sucedió….Y de pronto no supe que hacer, Que habrá después…_

Termino de cantar y Hannah la felicito y le dijo que su castigo había terminado, ella no perdió tiempo y salio de ese espantoso lugar según ella.

Al llegar la noche las chicas estaban en su habitación; Ciel y Grell hablaban animadamente con Lizzy la cual había llevado un pequeño postre y Alois dormía tranquilamente.

-Lizzy te parece si vamos a la sala de juegos? Alois esta dormida y no quiero despertarla.-propuso Ciel.

-Si, ella ha estado muy afligida.-Secundo Grell.

-Me parece bien.-Una sonriente Lizzy guardo un pequeño pedazo de pastel de chocolate y le escribió una nota a Alois en papel rosa.-Vamos.-Las chicas salieron de la habitación apagando las luces.

En el camino se encontraron a Claude el cual preguntaba por Alois.

-Esta dormida.-Ciel le dio las llaves de la habitación.-Por favor no la despiertes.-Claude asintió y siguieron su camino dejando solo al de lentes.

El OjiDorado llego a la habitación de la chica, cerro con cuidado la puerta, Alois se removió inquieta balbuceando algo. Claude se acerco y escucho con diversión: "_Chocolate..Delicioso chocolate"_.

-Alois.-Llamo Claude haciendo que la OjiAzul abriera sus ojos.-Como estas?.-retiro un mechón de su cara redonda.-Quiero pedirte disculpas, Me perdonas?.-Alois asintió y Claude la beso con dulzura, Alois sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y Claude una sensación extraña tras aquel beso.-Te dejare dormir.-Alois tomo su manga antes de que se fuera.

-Tengo hambre.-Claude sonrío con ternura, volteo la mirada encontrando una pequeña nota y un pedazo de torta de chocolate.-Y eso?.

-CHOCOLATE!.-Grito con jubilo la rubia, levantando se de un salto y corriendo hacia el insignificante alimento; el cual se comió de un solo bocado.-Are? Una nota…-Alois leyó el pequeño pedacito de papel rosa y sonrío abiertamente.

-Que dice?.-Claude se acero por detrás de la chica y leyó la nota, también sonrío.-Tomamos esa reservación?.-Alois asintió lista para salir.

-Con las chicas-

-Chicas, voy a dormir.-Lizzy se despidió de sus amigas y se fue a su habitación compartida con Ranmao.

-Que te parece si nos vamos también a la cama?.-Ciel estaba que se caía del sueño.

-Oh! Ve tu, yo me quedare aquí.-Ciel asintió y se fue.

Grell salio a pasear por el patio delantero siendo iluminada por la tenue luz de los faros.

-…_Ell….._-A Grell le pareció escuchar algo pero no le tomo importancia.

-_...G…rell-_Grell palideció penando que era un fantasma "_Oh Kami, Mi nombre"_ Apresuro el paso hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.-AHHHHH!.-Grito espantada.

-Grell, cálmate! Soy yo!.-Grell se dio la vuelta.-Will?

-Quien mas.-William tomo la mano de la chica y la dirigió a una banca donde se sentaron juntos.-Quiero disculparme por lo del condón.-Grell asintió.

-Tranquilo.-La pelirroja abrazo efusivamente al moreno.-Damos un paseo?.-Will asintió y tomados de la mano pasearon por todo el campus.

-Con Ciel-

Ciel caminaba por los pasillos a paso lento, parecía un zombie.

-Ciel?.-Ella reconoció esa voz.

-Hola Sebastian.-Saludo al chico.

-Que haces por aquí? Tienes sueño?.-El azabache se acerco a ella y la cargo al estilo nupcial.-Vamos, duerme un poco!.-Mostró su sensual sonrisa.

-Esta…Bien.-Ciel se acurruco en ese calido pecho y se durmió profundamente.

Sebastian la llevo a su habitación (A la habitación de el xD) y la acostó en su cama, para ese momento Ciel estaba sumida en un profundo sueño.

El moreno comenzó a repartir besos húmedos en su blanco cuello, Ciel se removió un poco pero seguía dormida Sebastian aumento el ritmo de sus caricias hasta que Ciel por fin despertó.

-Q-Que haces?.-Ciel estaba alarmada al ver a Sebastian solo con los pantalones puestos y ella en ropa interior.

-Vamos cariño, llevamos 2 meses haciéndolo y aun no te acostumbras.-Ciel se sonrojo al ver que Sebastian la había llamado Cariño.

Ciel observo a Sebastian acercarse lentamente a ella…..

El sol le dio de lleno en su rostro; Ciel se removió entre las calidas colchas.

-Buenos Días.-Ciel se aferro mas al cuerpo desnudo de su Amante.

-Buenos Días.-Sebastian acaricio el sedoso cabello de la chica.-Que hora es?.-Pregunto con intenciones de volver a dormir.

-Son las nueve y un cuarto.-Ciel estaba por levantarse pero Sebastian la abrazo mas fuerte.-Antes de que digas algo es sábado.-Sebastian soltó una pequeña risa a la cual se le unió Ciel al rato.

Pasaron algunas semanas en las cuales todo marchaba bien en las respectivas "Relaciones" de estos chicos, Semanas en las cuales las chicas no se sentían tan bien que digamos.

Ninguna sospechaba nada, por lo que Ciel siempre mas perceptiva que todos comenzó a atar los cabos sueltos.

Esa misma tarde Ciel salio sin permiso de la escuela a la farmacia y regreso lo mas pronto posible; Se encerró en el baño con las chicas y juntas observaron con horror la prueba de embarazo y los test los cuales daban positivos.

-Estoy…-Ciel no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos.

-Embarazada.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-_Oh! Estupido Amor….!_

* * *

**Notas Finales: **Nyaaa~~ Quedo bien? La continuo? Estoy un poco dudosa…. -.-'

Me regalan un: _Review Please!_ :3

**Besos Galletosos para todos! 33**


End file.
